


Ojos bonitos

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Horny Keith (Voltron), Krolia wants grandchildren, M/M, Mentioned Krolia (Voltron), Not Canon Compliant, Omega Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Sven is savage, This Is STUPID, This is so random but i love it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Después de la guerra, Keith y Shiro están felizmente casados. Pero nuevos retos se aproximan, ¡y qué manera de saberlos!





	Ojos bonitos

Palabra #21: Realidad alterna.

Detalles: in canon, post s8, galra! Keith, una pendejada.

Extensión: 1607 palabras.

 

**_Ojos bonitos_ **

 

Se descalzó en la entrada y con el maletín al hombro cruzó el umbral. Ladeó la cabeza al ver todo a oscuras.

—¿Keith? —llamó a la nada, tanteando el interruptor— Ya llegu-

Una mano le detuvo de presionar el interruptor.

—Almirante Shirogane, ¿qué tal? —ronroneó, entrelazando los dedos encima de su mano prostética.

—¿Por qué todo está oscuro? —preguntó extrañado— ¿Se volvieron a quemar los fusibles del generador?

En la penumbra apenas divisible por las persianas, esos ojos violetas brillaban con coquetería.

Ojos violetas arropados en vibrante amarillo.

Shiro parpadeó, pero la pregunta murió en su garganta, volviéndose carraspeo abochornado:

Keith sólo llevaba puesto una de las casacas de su uniforme militar, llegándole hasta medio muslo.

Diablos.

Keith le jaló hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —murmuró, alzando la rodilla para apegar el muslo al costado de su pierna.

—Eh… ¿martes? —sonrojó y torpemente posó las manos a sus hombros— Eh… N-No es nuestro aniversario… ¿no? —tanteó nervioso, temiendo estarla cagando con abrir la boca— ¿Lo es? ¡¿Lo es!? —le sacudió, en repentino pánico y rebuscando dentro su cabeza sí realmente lo había olvidado.

—No, tonto —carcajeó y tomó de sus manos con cariño— Es, no sé… —su expresión risueña se transformó a lujuria, guiando esas manos a su silueta en las sombras— Buen día para… una noche especial —se alzó en puntas y sopló a su oído, erizándole por completo. Inspiró su perfume varonil, ronroneando de apenas sentirlo.

Su Shiro olía delicioso.

—¿…Hiciste pasta carbonara? —ladeó la cabeza, queriendo adivinar.

Keith frunció el ceño y tirando de su mano entraron a la habitación.

—La cena soy yo, ahora —dijo, empujándole a la cama. De un salto felino se subió a horcajadas sobre él— Cállate o seguirás estropeando el romance —ordenó, acomodando sus grandes manos sobre sus muslos desnudos e inclinando a lamer su oreja.

Gimió al volver a olerle, poniéndosele la piel de gallina y hundiendo el rostro a su cuello, respirándole como un poseso.

—Takashi…

Shiro tragó grueso con las mejillas ardiendo.

Lo sintió sin lugar a dudas…

No llevaba ropa interior debajo.

—O-Oh, bueno… —inhaló y exhaló varias veces. Aún con un año y medio de casados se sentía un novato— Soy todo suyo, cadete —intentó seguirle el juego pesimamente, haciéndole carcajear.

—Lo sé —su voz rasposa y traviesa aseguró— Te reclamé como mío desde que te salvé el trasero cuando caíste a la Tierra —jactó.

En cuestión de segundos y habilidad, le desabrochó la casaca y la camisa a Shiro, descubriendo su pecho al tacto de sus manos ansiosas.

—O-Oh, lo debí suponer… —sonrió a ojos entrecerrados. Esos besos a su cuello eran más bien mordidas y lametones. Estremeció a esas pequeñas manos colándose en medio de ambos. Separó apenas sus piernas desnudas para desabrocharle los pantalones— K-Keith.

—¿Sí? —le miró.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, delatando esa necesidad de pertenecerse mutuamente. Shiro acunó sus mejillas y lo atrajo a su rostro.

—Eres… —suspiró, grabándose a fuego y memoria esos ojos fieros de irises lavanda y alrededores en flores amarillas— Asombroso —apretó los pulgares a su piel, de insospechado tinte violeta.

Keith relajó el cuerpo tenso e inquieto y parpadeó.

Sus ojos sonrieron en cándido azul oscuro al caleidoscopio de las cortinas.

—Lo sé —socarrón ladeó el mentón, provocándole una risita a Shiro— Te amo… —recordó a milímetros de sus labios.

—Yo te amo a ti —le besó, lento y paciente, como le gustaba hacerlo.

No obstante, sus manos se colaron debajo la pesada casaca, nalgueándole con firmeza.

Keith gruñó, mandando al diablo el autocontrol.

—Prosiga, cadete —ordenó a su oído.

Sus bocas chocaron y de un tirón que estalló botones, la casaca se abrió de par en par. Sus cuerpos se restregaban en búsqueda de fricción y sus manos se enredaban en el afán de tocarse, sentirse y desnudarse.

La piel de Keith estaba demasiado caliente y el suave viento que remecía la cortina, demostraba como ese rubor violáceo había regresado.

Así como el amarillo a sus ojos.

A saltitos certeros a su entrepierna endurecida y quejidos demandantes insistía en que todo empezara de una jodida vez. Sus manos de uñas afiladas rasparon su espalda, reencontrando sus bocas al hartarse de esos besos y chupones a sus clavículas.

—S-Shiro… Por favor —gruñó, usando las rodillas a sus lados para frotarse contra esa erección en medio de su trasero.

Su rostro ruborizado, el cabello cubriendo a medias esos luceros animales y sus labios amoratados de tanto mordérselos eran de otro mundo.

—¿Keith…? —parpadeó al notarlo— Tus ojos… ¿Estás bie-?

Algo se estrelló estrepitosamente contra la pared, volando escombros y ascendiendo una nubecilla cenicienta. Del impacto cayeron al suelo.

—¡Mierda! —se incorporó de inmediato, tomando su cuchillo sobre la mesita de noche—¡¿Qué fue eso!? —jadeó, turnando sus ojos a Shiro y a ese boquete a la pared que se revelaba debajo el polvo.

—¡Keith! —se levantó tambaleante— ¿Estás bien…? —preguntó, pero Keith con la casaca desabrochaba a medias seguía atento— ¿Qué? —se giró, reaccionando al ponerse en posición de combate.

Entre tosidos como de perrito asmático y manotazos se reveló un pequeño caza con el techo descapotable. El piloto aferrado a los mandos cabeceaba aturdido, y su copiloto…

—¡Sven! —chilló el alienígena, removiendo sus cuatro pares de brazos. Shiro parpadeó ofuscado— ¡¿Qué has hecho!? ¡Interpretaste las coordenadas a tu antojo, niño! —siguió reprendiendo, más atento a la pantalla holográfica frente a él— ¿No te había dicho que había un 10% de probabilidad- —se detuvo al verlos— ¿Eh…? —palideció.

—¿S-Slav…? —Shiro se acercó un paso, protegiendo a Keith tras su espalda— ¿E-Ese soy yo? —resopló, ladeando la cabeza al piloto que se quitaba lentamente el casco— ¿En otra realidad soy compañero de Slav? —su rostro deformó aterrorizado— ¡¿En serio!?

El piloto tiró el casco y sacudió el cabello atado en una coleta. Parpadeó confuso, abriendo los ojos de par en par al verlos.

Clavó sus ojos a esos violetas tras de Shiro y al cuchillo marmorita que sostenía.

Su cuchillo…

—¿P-Papá…? —retrocedió impresionado.

—¡¡Qué!? —exclamó Keith. Se frotó con los puños y pestañeó boquiabierto. De inmediato se cubrió con la casaca— ¡N-No mires!

—¡Rápido! —Sven sacudió la cabeza— ¿Qué día es?

—¡Martes! —respondió Shiro.

—¡No, la fecha! —gritó.

—¡¿Nuestro aniversario!? ¿¡Sí lo era!? —miró a Keith con pánico.

Keith pensativo frunció el ceño, mientras, Slav en silencio se concentraba en sus pantallas, moviendo sus manitas sobre las teclas.

—Cinco… de febrero —respondió.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó botando vapor de las orejas— ¿¡Slav!? ¿¡Por qué me trajiste al pasado al día en que me concibieron mis padres?! —reclamó a gritos, sacudiendo al viejo alíen.

—¡Había un 40% de probabilidades de que fuiste concebido el quince de febrero! —rezongó molesto.

—¡Pero fui una cesárea, idiota!

—Espera, ¡¿qué!? —intervino Keith— ¿Eres mi hijo? —le señaló con duda— Con Shiro, ¿cierto…? —ladeó la cabeza, mirándole fijamente.

Sonrojó.

Esos ojos oscuros los conocía de otra parte.

—¡Claro que conmigo! —reclamó Shiro celoso— ¿Con quién más…? —parpadeó, cruzándose de brazos y abultando los labios— Axca.

—¡Ya lo hablamos otra vez, Takashi! —resopló, harto de la peleíta de siempre— ¡Que soy gay, maldición! —le recordó, tirando el cuchillo al piso. El bombillo sobre su cabeza alumbró, soltando un chillido aterrorizado al darse cuenta— Espera, ¡¿yo te parí!?

—B-Bueno… —desvió la mirada al piso por el bochorno— Hay muchas cosas que abuela Krolia no te ha contado de los galra… y ya entiendo por qué —Keith retrocedió balbuceando— G-Gracias por… tenerme ¿papi? —sonrió incómodo.

—¡Rápido, Sven! ¡Ya reajusté los cálculos! —interrumpió Slav— La máquina sigue en fase experimental, y entre morir aplastados por un agujero en el espacio Tiempo a ver a tus padres a punto de fornicar, ¡podría considerar esto un éxito! —aplaudió entusiasta— ¡Vámonos! ¡Mucho contacto generaría una paradoja! —insistió, tironeando sus hombros.

Sven asintió con torpeza y encendió la nave abollada.

—E-Eh, bueno, ¡adiós, papis! —despidió— ¡En el futuro son geniales! —sonrió con esa arrogancia que Keith alguna vez tuvo en el pasado.

—Nos vemos dentro de diecinueve años —dijo Slav solemne, para después palidecer— Si es que no destruimos las líneas temporales… claro.

La pareja se miró incrédula cuando un pequeño frasco morado chocó contra la mejilla de Shiro. Keith lo tomó y abrió.

Sus mejillas estallaron en rojo.

—¡Úsenlo! —gritó Sven, guiñándoles el ojo.

—¡¿Sven!? —exclamó petrificado Shiro—¡¿Qué haces con esto en tu bolsillo, jovencito!?

Sven carcajeó y retrocedió el caza. Frente a ellos un portal cerúleo como de teludav se extendió, haciendo a Keith y Shiro saltar atrás.

—¡Adiós papás! —gritó— ¡Háganme con mucho amor!

La nave ingresó al portal y de un ruidoso destello se cerró.

La oscuridad polvorienta regresó, más bien, a medias por el boquete en toda su pared.

—¿Qué… diablos… fue eso? —pestañeó Keith, ya tan frío como un cadáver al enseñarse desnudo delante de…

¿Su hijo?

Sin preverlo Shiro lo empujó contra la otra pared, juntando sus bocas en un beso profundo, ansioso y torpe. Keith entrecerró los ojos y se derritió entre sus brazos, correspondiendo entre suspiros inconsciente.

—N-No lo sé. Pero… —jadeó Shiro al separarse. Sus ojos brillaban y el rojo se había adueñado de su rostro— Debemos seguir… —sonrió avergonzado. Antes de Keith replicar, sus manos acunaron sus mejillas— Yo sí quiero tener un hijo contigo… —susurró.

El menor ruborizó y relajó el ceño fruncido. Enredó los brazos a su cuello y se dejó llevar en brazos a la sala.

—Yo también… —sonrió, perdiéndose en esos ojos bonitos y cálidos que su hijo también iba a tener. Tener más de esos ojos en su vida sería maravilloso.

Al demonio el agujero en la pared y el por qué Sven tiene lubricante galra en el bolsillo.


End file.
